Coniurationis sanguis
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: La famille ne se définit pas par le sang.


Peut-être était-il étrange qu'eux deux soient de si bons amis. Et s'ils n'avaient pas été dans la m me année, la même maison, ils ne se seraient probablement pas connus autrement que comme le fils Croupton ou le plus jeune Black . Mais ils étaient dans la même maison, et ils étaient dans la même année, et bien qu'ils partageaient une chambre avec sept autres garçons, ils ne cherchaient que l'un l'autre.

Croupton était petit et maigre. Il avait l'air de se blesser facilement, comme une poupée fragile. Black, quant à lui, n'était rien d'autre que saisissant. Les cheveux foncés et les yeux gris, avec une peau comme le clair de lune dans la nuit profonde et sombre.

Ils étaient attirés l'un à l'autre, peut- être, par leurs différences. Black, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que plaire sa famille...

 _"Ils me disent même de hair Sirius, et c'est mon frère."_

 **"Il est différent."**

 _"Il est ma chaire, mon sang."_

 **"La famille ne se définit pas par le sang."**

Alors que Croupton n'aimait que sa mère d'une manière jalouse, et pour son père, il ne lui réservait que sa haine la plus profonde. La haine qu'il a forgé au fil de ses absences.

 _"Mais il est ton- "_

 **"Sang, mais le sang ne veut rien dire, je ne te l'ai pas déjà dit? "**

 _"C'est ton père."_

 **"Et je suis son fils, mais ça ne fait pas la moindre différence, n'est-ce pas? "**

 _"Barty-"_

 **"C'est ça, n'est-ce pas, je suis Bartemius Croupton, je suis lui, et je suis censé être à sa hauteur, mais rien de ce que je fais ne lui suffira jamais."**

 _"Ce n'est pas juste, Barty, il veut juste que tu réussisses."_

 **"Il veut juste que je sois un putain de bâtard comme lui, et il se fâche parce que je refuse, je ne serai pas comme lui, Regulus, je ne le serais pas."**

Un silence et puis.

 _"On dirait mon frère."_

oOoOo

 _"Barty?"_

 **"Quoi?** **"**

 _"Est-ce qu'ils sont venus te parler toi aussi? "_

 **"Qui ça? "**

 _"Tu sais très bien de qui je parle. "_

 **"Peut- être, est-ce que toi tu vas- "**

 _"C'est ce que ma famille attend de moi. "_

 **"Mais est-ce que toi tu le veux? "**

 _"Ils veulent que je le fasse. "_

 **"Regulus. "**

 _"Je ne veux pas être un raté comme mon frère. "_

 **"Hah, non, on va me le laisser ça, échouer ma famille. "**

 _"Alors vas-tu? "_

 **"Les rejoindre? C'est mieux que d' être le fils de mon père. "**

 _"... tu dois vraiment toujours parler comme Sirius?"_

 **"Quelque chose comme ça, tu sais quoi, Reggy, je le ferai si tu le fais. "**

 _"Vraiment? "_

 **"Nous le ferons ensemble."**

 _"Ensemble."_

oOoOo

 **"Dépêche-toi, qu'attends-tu? "**

 _"Je ne peux pas. "_

 **"Quoi? Comment ça tu ne peux pas le faire ? _Il_ nous attend. "**

 _"Regarde-les, Barty, je ne peux pas faire ça. "_

 **"Tu vas laisser tomber ta famille? "**

 _"Juste comme mon frère, hein? "_

 **"Regulus- _il_ va te tuer. "**

 _"C'est moi ou eux. "_

 **"Ils vont mourir de toute façon! "**

 _"Ouais, mais pas par ma main."_

 **"Pour moi? Fais le pour-"**

 _"Pas même pour toi."_

 **"Regulus ..."**

 _"Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, Barty, je m'en fiche s' **il** me tue, je ne vais pas assassiner des enfants, Barty, Sirius ... eh bien, Sirius avait raison "_

 **"Reggy, Reggy ... et si je le faisais ta place? Ils ne le sauront jamais."**

 _"Ils le sauront, Barty, ils savent toujours tout, **il** va sentir que je mens."_

 **"Regulus ..."**

 _"Tu le feras si je le fais, hein? "_

 **"Eh bien, je ne peux pas reculer maintenant. "**

 _"Et je peux? "_

 **"Tu n'es pas obligé , Reggy, ce ne sera pas difficile, ce sont juste des enfants. "**

 _"Exactement."_

 **"Je ne peux pas - "**

 _"Tu peux, Barty."_

oOoOo

Ensemble, avaient-ils dit, nous ferons cela ensemble.

Mais Barty n'est pas prêt à mourir. Il a encore trop prouver.

Pour Regulus, cela lui dit tout ce qu'il a toujours su, au plus profond de son être. Pas dans son sang. Quelque part plus sombre que ça.

Barty ne mourra pas pour lui, réalise-t-il, et quand il le réalise enfin ça lui fait mal. Plus que les malédictions, plus que lors du départ de son frère. Il réalise que Barty aime plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que Barty déteste son père, plus qu'il n'aime Regulus. Qu'il n'arrêtera pas les cris, même quand il ne peut pas supporter de regarder.

Ensemble, ils avaient dit. Eh bien, il a fait son choix, et il est seul maintenant. Il ne lui restera plus que les ténèbres une fois qu'il sera parti et ce qui les unissait, ce qu'il a foutu en l'air.

Regulus serait mort pour Barty, des milliers de fois, parce qu'à la fin il était sa famille. Mais Barty ressemblait beaucoup trop Sirius pour que ce soit réciproque.

oOoOo

 **Tu es de ma famille**

 **Bien plus que celle du sang.**

 **FAMILLE - JEAN JACQUES GOLDMAN**

 _*coniurationis sanguis : la trahison du sang_


End file.
